Today there exists a vast number of boats. Many boats have what is commonly referred to as a V-shaped hull. These hulls typically require a large amount of energy to propel them through water due to the sizable amount of hull surface area in contact with the water. Additionally, small and medium sized boats of this design have a tendency to roll and pitch when subjected to waves causing discomfort to boat occupants.
Catamarans incorporate a pair of laterally spaced hulls bridged by a deck. The area of hull surface in contact with the water is considerably diminished as compared with single hull boats of similar capacity, which reduces drag. Another advantage of catamarans is that they typically plunge through swells and choppy water rather than riding over them which provides a smoother ride than single hulled boats. Nevertheless, catamarans can still roll, pitch and impact waves sufficiently to produce a jarring and uncomfortable ride. Boats have also been designed which incorporate suspension systems to reduce the discomfort experienced by boat occupants caused by the impact of waves as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,002,484 and 3,528,380. These types of boats typically have pontoons or outriggers coupled to a main hull through a suspension system having shock absorbers. However, waves may still cause these boats to pitch or roll from side to side and jar passengers.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a catamaran with an improved shock absorbing suspension system. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.